


The Adventures of Mary Winchester and Luke Skywalker

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13.09 CODA, Apocalypse world, Gen, Rescue mision, Sort Of, douchebag angels, mention of other characters, partially crack maybe?, season 13, star wars comparisons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Jack had a plan:Step 1 - find a dreamwalkerStep 2 - open a portal to the Apocalypse WorldStep 3 - find and rescue Mary WinchesterStep 4 - return her home safely to her sons.Steps 1 and 2, check.  Step 3 was in process.  Step 4, on the other hand, might prove to be a tad tricky.





	1. Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I. Don't. Know.
> 
> I'm just working on this as a break between working on Big Bangs. I'm not sure where it came from or where it's going. supposed to be a quick bit of light fun. So...enjoy? *looks around nervously*

Light flashed before Jacks eyes, so otherworldly, that it blinded even him briefly.

He heard Kaia screaming and knew something had gone wrong long before her screams abruptly cut off and he hit the ground hard. Jack heard a metallic, creaking sound. Heard wind blowing hollowly through around doors and windows and against walls. He heard the steady drip drip of… water?

He turned his head and abruptly knew he was wrong, as a bright red droplet splashed down on the dusty stone he lay. His eyes continued upwards.

Jack had made it. He was here, in the place Sam and Dean called the Apocalypse World. A world their mother wouldn’t be trapped in if it hadn’t been for him. Swinging and spinning above him, was the metal cage he’d seen in the dream walkers’ visions and within it was a haggard Mary Winchester.

Scrambling to his feet, he reached for the cage, stopping it’s spin and searching for the lock. A pure blast of power wouldn’t do here. Something like that would hurt – maybe even kill – Mary, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Mary’s eyes were open and watching, wary. Trying to smile reassuringly, Jack broke the silence. “You’re Mary Winchester. I’m here to rescue you.”

He internally giggled at the way his words had sounded. He was on a real live adventure and he was a hero – just like Luke Skywalker. He could be like Luke. He had power he’d needed to learn how to control. He had good intentions. Sometimes he made mistakes, but he’d make it right.

He just had to.

Circling the cage, Jack looked for a lock, something he could wiggle his power into and trick it into releasing Mary Winchester.

“And who exactly are  _you_?” Mary asked. Her voice was hoarse and it cracked as she spoke.

Pausing, he looked up at her and considered his response. “Would you believe me if I told you Luke Skywalker?”

Mary scoffed and croaked out. “Those movies are old enough that I know that’s not your real name.”

“You’re right,” Jack said sadly, his shoulders drooping. “But I wish it was. I feel like I have a lot in common with Luke. And my studies and my own experiences have shown me that many humans react to stress and dangerous situations with inappropriate humor. I had hoped to provide that.” He looked up hopefully, his fingers resuming their quest for the lock.

“So, you’re not human.” She didn’t sound surprised by that, Jack noted. “What are you doing here then?” Her voice was coming slightly easier now, with every word, though it still sounded painful.

“I told you. I’m here to rescue you.”

“Right. And why would you do that? Who are you?”

“I’m Jack. I’ve heard a lot about you from Sam and Dean. They miss you terribly.” He finally spotted the lock. He needed to stop getting distracted. Who knew how much time they had before the angels realized he was here? He didn’t think Mary would be left unguarded, even if the arrogance of the angels from Dean and Sam’s world had transferred here. “Let’s get you out of here. Stand back, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Mary shuffled back as far as she could, but Jack could see there wasn’t much room for that. He touched the lock and carefully sent a smidgeon of power inside of it, a golden glow tracing out from his fingers and straight into the keyhole. As the lock clicked open and the door started to swing, Mary shoved her way out.

Crouching defensively, she looked at him, her eyes still wary. “Wait, Jack? Jack Kline?” Jack nodded encouragingly. “Aren’t you a little too –“ she waved at him, at his entirety, looking him up and down in confusion. “You know,  _adult_  to be the Nephilim?”

He smiled at the joke. It was a joke, right? She wasn’t smiling, but sometimes jokes were like that, meant to be delivered straight faced. And if she was joking with him then… That meant she didn’t see him as an enemy right? Or as the evil son of Lucifer? That meant there was hope for him yet, didn’t it?

“Yes, I _am_ Jack. My mother told me it would be unsafe to be a baby, so I chose to be like this.” He gestured down at himself. “Now, I think we should get out of here, before any angels discover I’m here.”

“You’re really Jack?” her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

“I am.” A sound in the hall called Jacks attention. Uncertain if it was more wind or angels, he turned and frowned. “I think,” he said slowly, “that we really need to leave.”

“Can’t you just - ?” She made a strange gesture.

Jacks brow furrowed and his head tilted slightly, puzzling out her meaning. “Oh! No, I cannot. Not if there are too many of them. I’m still growing into my power and learning how to use it. It’s why I needed help reaching this world.”

He walked to the door, peered around the corner and nodded. “I think it’s safe. I don’t sense any angels.” He walked out of the room and Mary scrambled to keep up.

“Are my boys all right?” she asked breathlessly.

“Dean and Sam were alive when last I saw them.” He glanced back briefly to see that Mary had narrowed her eyes at the phrasing of Jacks words and he hoped she wouldn’t ask anything further till they could leave.

Besides… it wasn’t a lie. And Dean and Sam had taught him that it was bad to lie. Except sometimes, when you needed to save people.

Being human was so confusing.


	2. Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles are to give you the Character POV of the chapter. at least thats the plan so far.

Mary watched Jack as he led her through the decaying and war-torn building – she thought it might have been a church once (not that it mattered), if the surprisingly intact windows were anything to go by.

The boy – through grown, he still seemed so _young!_ – looked so innocent, so earnest that she didn’t know just what to make of him.

 _This_ was what everyone had been afraid of?

Looking at him, she couldn’t believe it had been mere weeks since he’d been born. It felt like an eternity, here in this apocalyptic world, but weeks it had been, not years, not decades. So what should have been a baby was a full grown man and she couldn’t help but stare. But then, he wasn’t human, as he’d admitted readily enough when she’d asked, so human rules need not apply.

Still, could she trust him? He  _was_ the son of Lucifer, after all.

Then again, he was helping her out of Michaels clutches.

If all angels were as cruel and uncaring of the humans they’d been sent to watch over, guide and love – according to the bible, at any rate, and she’d never held much stock in that – as the archangel Michael, then Castiel was an exception to be wondered at.

 _No. Had been,_ she reminded herself. Pain filled her as his death flashed behind her eyes, those final moments before Lucifer took his life. The look of horror on her son’s faces –

The absolute devastation on Dean’s -

Mary had feared, at first, that this supernatural creature was taking advantage of Dean. As she had grown to know the angel her boys called friend, she’d realized those fears had been unfounded.

And knowing Castiel hadn’t prepared her in any way for other angels.

She shuddered. She’d known monsters with more humanity then the angels of this world, and she didn’t want to remain in their hands a second longer than necessary. Mary decided, then, to trust Jack – for now.

After all, what could be worse than Michael?

She chided herself the second the thought crossed her mind. Mary did  _not_ want to taunt the universe in proving there  _was_  indeed something worse out there. The universe always seemed to gleefully provide such things. She should really know better by now.

The hallways seemed endless as they crept silently through. Her body – still covered in wounds – screamed at her to stop but she pushed on, ignoring the pain. Instincts honed for years as a hunter helpe her keep the pain at bay. They also kept her from speaking and yet…

“Can’t you fly us out of here?” she whispered.

“I’ve never flown with someone before. I’m not sure I could and I’m reluctant to experiment just now. I don’t want to hurt you.” He turned pleading eyes on her briefly and she gave him a curt nod of understanding.

She wouldn’t want a kid who’d never driven to be at the wheel of the getaway car. This was the same principle, just a little more advanced.

Letting out a breath of relief, he resumed walking. Mary stuck close behind him, her ears straining for the slightest of sounds – though she was unsure what good that would do against angels.

She didn’t even have any weapons.

She felt so damned naked.

To her great relief, they made it outside not too much later without any incidents. She wondered what had the angels so pre-occupied that they didn’t notice her absence – or sense Jacks’ presence. Because shouldn’t his power have drawn attention? Like a ripple in a pond?

What if it were all a trick?

No. She wasn’t important enough. She had no power to help Michael in his little crusade. She had none of Lucifer’s trust – nor would she have wanted it – and wasn’t useful as anything other than very poor leverage over Lucifer.

And now he was gone. So whatever leverage she’d been was over. Secretly, she was glad of that. From the things she’d gleaned about their history, her boys would do just about anything to save their family.

She guiltily thought of John and the yellow eyed demon, and of the deal she’d made. How it had started  _everything_. Deals being made and actions taken with no regard to the consequences as long as they got their loved ones back…  _It must run in the family_.

Michael had raged about Lucifer’s escape and it had been hard to contain her glee. But she knew nothing, could provide nothing and he knew it.

She was worthless to the angels of this world except as cruel amusement.

So a trick made no sense.

They’d made it maybe a hundred feet from the broken-down church and into the wasteland before Mary started to feel much too exposed.

“We need to find cover, shelter. We need to put up angel wards and plan,” she said, looking about warily. Jack nodded, acceding to her judgement and she relaxed, picked a direction and pointed. “Angels?

Jack squinted and shook his head.

“All right then, we go that way.” She switched directions and Jack followed. After a long silence and once the church was out of sight, Mary finally gave in to her need for a friendly sound and voiced the first question she could think of.

“So why Luke Skywalker?”

“Sam showed me the movies. I liked them. I feel a… a connection to Luke. We have much in common, as I said. His father was evil and corrupted just as mine is. His chosen family had to hide Luke and his sister to keep them safe from his father, like my mother and Castiel tried to do for me. And later, Sam and Dean.” He looked at her earnestly, watching her expressions. It was a little unnerving, if you wanted the truth, and Mary shivered slightly.

“Luke discovered he had a power most people don’t, and that it could hurt people if he wasn’t careful.” Jack looked down sadly. “All Luke wanted to do was help people. I want to help people, too. I don’t want my father to define me. And Castiel – he is like Obi Wan – he is my mentor and can teach me. Dean is Han, all gruff sometimes, but he cares a lot. Sam is as tall as Chewbacca. And the Millennium Falcon means as much to Han, as the Impala does to Dean. Those people become Luke’s family, like Castiel, Sam and Dean have become mine.”

Mary paused. “Oh, hon, Castiel is… he’s dead…”

Jack beamed back at her. “He’s not. He was but he isn’t any more. I don’t know how but I think I brought him back. Dean was so sad with him gone. I was too. So was Sam, but Dean was most especially sad. I think it was the first thing I did right.”

“Castiel is alive?” Mary breathed, staring at Jack in astonishment. “you can do that?”

Frowning, Jack shook his head. “No. I’m not sure how I did it. I know I reached out for him and, for a second, I thought I touched him. But…I still don’t know what I did. Everyone else is certain it was me, though.”

Mary was elated to realize that Castiel was alive once more. He’d become something very special to her, through her boys. When she’d realized just how much he’d done, how much he’d sacrificed for both Sam and Dean…

When she’d seen the depth of his feelings when he’d confessed his love to Dean…

She had finally realized that Sam and Dean had been right. Castiel was family. He had become one of her boys. One she’d maybe felt more of a connection to, in some ways, than her own flesh and blood.

Decades of being dead will do that to you though, turning your own family into strangers…

Her thoughts started to get disjointed and she barely heard the concerned call of her name before she fell to her knees and her eyes rolled up in her head.

Then she blacked out.


End file.
